Love is the Drug
by I Lover 12
Summary: Paige comes home and finds Alex in bed with......
1. Whats going on ?

**I've had this Storyline floating in my head for like two weeks now. Tell me if it sucks. b **

"Paige..Listen to me Please ?" Alex pleaded.

"I dont want to hear it, Alex whats done is done you cant change it sorry. I think you should leave." Paige said trying to sound like she didnt care about the raven haired girl standing in front of her.

"Paige you dont mean that please tell me whats going on." Alex tired again.

"Alex Leave** JUST LEAVE ALRIGHT**, I need you to go please." She said now she was crying and the tears wouldnt stop.

Alex just looked at the blonde for a mintue and then she left their room with fresh tears running down her now red cheek.

_**Alex's Pov:**_

I cant believe Paige wouldnt even talk to me I have no idea whats going on. And shes prolly sitting in her room right now crying and telling Marco everything. and Marco being the friend he is, Is prolly stroking her hair softly and telling her everythings okay. Damn I wish that was true But, its not because im not with Paige right now im the one thats suppose to be stroking her hair but im not. Im not with the woman I love because I Alex Nunez have once again screwed things up and the worst part i dont know what I did. I have no idea of what to do. I need her so much right now. I just want to know what I did._**"I love you Paige Michalchik."**_

_**End of POV:**_

"Paige are you arlight hun ?" Marco asked as he walked into Paiges room.

"I came as soon as I got your Message. What happened ?" he asked worried about his friend.

"Alex..." Paige started but just broke into tears, just saying her name makes Paige want to die.

"Aw Paigey come here." he said while climbing onto Paiges bed and holding her close.

"Its alright calm down, tell me what happened." he said

Paige grabbed some tissue from her night stand and wiped her eyes her make up was running down her cheek.

"Paige please tell me what happened so I can help you" he said

"Well Alex...Cheated on me." Paige said choking back her tears.

"What?...How do you know for sure ?" he asked uncertain that Alex would cheat on Paige.

"Well I came home early on Monday and I was going to Surpise Alex when she came home from work later that night you know Dinner...and then i'd put on the school girl outfit that she loves so much. But I was the one who was surpised when I got home."

"What do you mean ?" Marco intrupted her.

"I went up stairs to get into something more sexy than sweats and hoodie and there was Alex in our bed with..." Paige paused for a moment.

"With..." the tears started to well up in my eyes again.

"In bed with...Mel.." Paige cired.

"OMG!!! Jays Girlfriend ?" Marco asked.

"Yeah I mean I knew they had gotten close since Mel got Alex that stupid job at Zanibar that they had formed some kinda friendship. But I never expected this not at all Marco you know it hurts so bad. She said that she loved me, I guess she was lying. Marco I dont know what to do, I love her and I feel so lost and hurt right now please help me, Marco I really need a friend right now." Paige said.

"Yeah Paige i'll help you, I love you babe. Your gonna figure this all out everythings gonna be alright trust me." Marco said while stroking Paiges hair softly.

"ALEX" Jay screamed as he got out of his car.

"WHAT JAY ?" Alex yelled back.

"No you dont get to yell at me im the one thats going to be do all the yelling here...SLUT!!! " Jay yelled.

"What ?"

"Yeah Lexi didnt think i'd find out did you...Guess whay I did."

"What are you talking about Jackass ?"

"Oh dont play dumb Alex you know damn well what im fucking talking about. "

"Your drunk."

"No im sober ya little bitch."

"Okay Jay refresh my fucking memory then cuz I have no idea what your talking about. What did I do to make me a Slut and a Bitch ? Please enliten me cuz I have no idea."

"Oh so you dont remember screwing my girlfriend ? Alex I dont know about you but i think id remember fucking someone."

" I never slept with Mel."

"Oh really thats not what the lovely Paige told me."

"What ?"

"Yeah princess called me a half in hour ago telling me everything she sounded a little worked up on the phone. Not as worked up as I was. I was Pissed Alex, do you know why? Huh? Huh? Because my best friend fuck'd my girlfriend. How screwed up is that Alex. Wouldnt you be pissed right now huh? Yeah I bet you would if Paige ever did that to you...You know Alex pay backs a bitch..."

"She'd never sleep with your skum ass."

"Oh I wasnt talking about me...I bet Spin would love to save mend her broken heart."

"You know what go hell Jay...go to fucking hell I didnt sleep with your girlfriend gawd."

"FUCK YOU ALEX." and with that Jay went back to his car and drove off.

Alex fell to the ground and hid her face in her knees.

"What the hell is going on? First Paige flips out at me and kicks me out. Then, Jay shows up here accusing me of sleeping with Mel and it seems like Paige but that idea in his head..I NEVER did or Would ever sleep with Mel, Shes like a sister to me, I dont feel like that towards her. I love Paige I would never cheat on her. I remember Mel asking me a few weeks ago if I wasnt with Paige and she wasnt with Jay If id ever go out with her. I told no. Then. she asked if I'd ever sleep with her. I gave her the same anwser. She got mad and went back to work we really havent talked that much since. But I no for a fact that I did not sleep with Mel. I really need to figure out whats going on" alex said to herself

Alex took out her phone and called Marco.

Ring Ring Ring...

"Hey...You've reached Marco leave me a Message and i'll get back to you Alright bye."

"Hey...Marco its Al...ex I know you dont want to talk to me but i just need to know whats going on please give me a call back when you get this. Thanks Bye.

She hung up and called Paiges cell.

Ring Ring Ring...

"Come on Paige please pick up the phone." Alex said to herself.

"Hello..."

"Pagie, Listen I..." Alex was cut off by Paiges voice mail.

"SIKE!!! im not here so leave me a message luv ya buh bye."

Damn Voicemail DAMNIT!!! alex thought.

"Paige baby please listen to me, I have no clue whats going on and if I knew then I'd try to fix it. But I cant fix something I dont know about please let me fix what ever this is babe...I know you want nothing to do with me...But atleast tell me what is that I did to make me lose you again.Paige I love you and I never meant to hurt you, Im sorry but please call me back so we can talk because im lost I need you more than ever right now please call me when you get this i'll leave the cell on...I love you bye."

Alex hung up and layed back on the ground. She was sleeping at Degrassi because she had no other place to go Paige didnt want her. Jay was mad, Marco's not loving her at the moment, Ellie leaves with Marco and she'd never think about going to stay with her mom even if it was just for the night.So she just layed there in the grass looking up at the star lite sky as she slowly fell asleep.

**Okay loves tell me what you think. If you dont like it then tell me cuz i'll stop. **


	2. Ten Mintues

Paige tossed and turned all night in her sleep it just wasnt the same without Alex their to hold her and keep her warm. Paige woke up and looked at her alarm clock it was Eight o'clock. She grabbed her cell :Two Missed Calls.: The first one was from Marco.

Marcos Message:

"Hey Paige im just calling to see how your doing give me a call when you get this luv ya girl alright bye."

The Second one was from Alex.

Alex's Message:

"Paige baby please listen to me, I have no clue whats going on and if I knew then I'd try to fix it. But I cant fix something I dont know about please let me fix what ever this is babe...I know you want nothing to do with me...But atleast tell me what is that I did to make me lose you again.Paige I love you and I never meant to hurt you, Im sorry but please call me back so we can talk because im lost I need you more than ever right now please call me when you get this i'll leave the cell on...I love you bye."

Paige had tears in her eyes just hearing Alexs voice made it hard for her to breathe. After listening to the message Paige thought to her self was Alex being honest, that she really dosent know what happened.But, how could that be I saw her with Mel in our bed...you just cant forget fucking someone who isnt your girlfriend you just dont forget that stuff...AHHHH...

Paige dailed Marcos number

Ring Ring..

"Hello." he said

"Heys its Paige."

"How are you doing ?"

"Well my eyes a puffy and my head feels like a semi ran it over but other that im just fine."

"Ha."

"Alex called me...she wants me to call her should I ?"

"Really? I dont Paige the balls in your court you can either try to make the shot or pass it."

"Alright thanks hun luv ya bye."

"Luv ya too...oh and Paige think about this let your heart diecid."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Paige hung up and threw her phone at the end of her bed. she got up and got in the shower. She thought a nice hot shower would settle her nerves.

Alex woke up and grabbed her cell.

"Damn no new messages."

She got up and brushed the dirt off of her and started walking down the street.

Paige got out of the shower 20 mintues later. She walked over to her bed and grabbed her cell phone. She dailed Alexs number after it rang once she hung up. She did that ten times. She placed her cell on her nightstand and layed back on her bed. After five mintues she picked it back up and called Alex again. Ring Ring.

Alex looked at her cell :Incoming Call: Paiges Cell.

"Hello ?"

"..."

"I want to talk to you come home."

"Alright I'll be there in 10 mintues."

"Alex where are you ?"

"Degrassi."

"What ?"

"Yeah."

"Alex..."

"Alright..I love you Paige."

"Bye Alex..."

Ten mintues later Alex was at their place. She walked in the living room.

"Paige ?" she yelled

"Im up stairs."

She ran up stairs. When she walked into their room Paige was getting dressed. So Alex knocked she didnt want Paige to be even more mad at her cuz she knows how Paige gets. and she was already in enough trouble and shes lucky to here right now.

"Come in."

"Paige..." Alex started

"No Alex I want to talk first."

"Alex I cant beileve your gonna stand there and actual think i'll believe that you dont remember sleeping with Mel...you know Jays girlfriend."

"Paige I didnt I swear.

"Alex I wish I could believe you. But, I cant because seeing is believeing and I saw you in our bed with her all over you."

"Me What ?"

"Wait she was on top ?" Paige whispered to herself confused because Alex hated that.

"Paige something is going on and I want to know as much as you do I just wish I could give you the anwsers but I dont have them. I wish I did." She said walking over to Paige who was sitting on the bed now.

"But Paige believe me when I tell you that I NEVER slept with Mel. Your the only one I've been with expect Carla but I never slept with her. Theres only one girl in my life and thats you baby. Alex said while softly grabbing Paiges hand in her own.

Paige looked at Alex with eyes full of tears.

"Paige Michalchuk...I love you with all my heart and that will never change promise. I have Never been unfaithful to you I love you too damn much. I never want to hurt you...Not again."

"Alex..."

"Paige..."

"I love you too Alex.."

Alex leaned into kiss Paige. But, Paige Pulled away.


End file.
